Storm Stories
by Mr.Monokuma
Summary: (Chrom M!Avatar) On a particularly rainy day, Chrom decides that the army should rest the night at an inn. Chrom and Nurii (The Shepherds' Tactician) share a room, and Chrom finds out that Nurii has never experienced rain before (Amnesia and all) so Chrom shows him the luxuries of a rain. That is, until an uninvited guest rains on their parade. (I made a joke. Ha.) T just incase.
1. The Sound of Rain

**So yeah, this is one of my very first fics. I want to get better of course, so if you find any errors in my story, please share them with me :3**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own fire emblem. Trust me, if I did yaoi marriages would be so canon. You don't even know.**

* * *

"Gather around, my soldiers! I have an important announcement that I need to make." Everyone looked at Chrom with a perplexed look and slowly walked towards where he was standing. "What is it, Milord?" Frederick said appearing at Chrom's side, almost out of nowhere. "When we were in town today, I was hearing some rumors from our blacksmith that it was going to storm all night long. Thunder and everything. So I've decided that it would be safest for us all to stay at the inn in town." "*giggle* he said in twice!" Chrom paused his speech and gave Henry an annoyed glare to shut him up. "So anyways, the inn is pretty small, so we will all be paired into groups of two people per room."

"Milord, the storm clouds are beginning to set in already, so we should all start packing now." Everyone gave an utterly lazy groan, and slowly began to spread out. As everyone went to get there things, the only people remaining were Frederick, and Chrom. "Milord, you will be bunking with me, yes?" Chrom began looking everywhere but at Frederick. "Erm, well you see, I was going to bunk with Nurii, since he and I still need to discuss battle plans... Sorry, Frederick..." The knight had begun to get a suspicious expression as he thought about it more. "Ah yes, battle plans... Thats what you had in mind." He said with a smirk. "W-what do you mean? My intentions are pure!"

"Theres no need to explain yourself, Chrom. I both see and hear more than you think." Frederick began to laugh and give his lord a playful pat on the back as Chrom's face turned an entire spectrum of colors. Lets just say that from now on, Chrom would keep his mouth shut during sex.

***INTERMISSION***

Ylisse's soldiers finally made it to the inn, and it was only noon. Frederick personally wanted to take a nap, so he pushed everyone to the quickest pace possible. The rain had yet to begin, but the clouds were even closer and darker. Most of the town market had no protection against rain so everybody was indoors, save some guards and playing children. The group crowded into the inn like a colony of ants at a picnic. Chrom led the madness of course. He broke out of the crowd and briskly stumbled to the front desk. The innkeeper, a rugged middle aged man, put out his cigar before he spoke. "How many people ya got over there?" Chrom tried to count, but quickly gave up. He pulled a large bullion out of his pack and placed it in front of the man.

"I believe this will cover expenses?" The inkeeper instantly smiled and said "Of course, enjoy your stay!" He gave every pair of people the key to their room. Everone slowly but surely scaled the staircase towards their respective rooms. After Nurii and Chrom began depositing all their items into the room, Nurii suggested an idea. "Hey Chrom, want to walk around the market district? It will be fun!" "Why not? It hasn't even began raining yet, so we should be fine." No sooner did he say that, water began plummeting down from the heavens in large, angry droplets. Some lightning could be seen skittering about in the distance, as well.

Nurii began to frown, and Chrom also looked dissapointed. "Well thats a bust. I'm sorry, Nurii. Well, since the rain doesn't seem to be departing anytime soon, why don't we enjoy it?" The plegian looked somewhat perplexed, as he did not understand what Chrom meant. The bluenette walked towards the bed, kicked off his boots and cape, and layed down. He made a motion for Nurii to come join him. "Trust me, you'll like it." The tactitian walked towards the bed, discarding both his boots and his coat, and crawled next to Chrom's side.

"Listen carefully, and you'll understand what I mean." As he closed his eyes, he understood exactly what Chrom meant. He began to hear the pitter patter of rain smacking against the roof, the thunder crashing in the distance, it was all so calming and new to Nurii. "When I was a child, it would rain often. And every time it did I would go in my room, and listen to all the noises that rain offered. It always amazed me when I was at that age, but nobody understood what I meant." "I understand exactly what you mean, Chrom." Nurii said with a cute expression that said 'I care'. Chrom smirked and wrapped his arms around Nurii, he shut his eyes and murmured "I love you, Nurii." He placed a kiss upon Nurii's lips and nuzzled his head by his lover's neck. Nurii smiled and began to stroke Chrom's soft blue hair.

They both began to slowly drift off into sleep, but the Plegian saw something in the corner of his eye. Particularly, something behind the window, but he didn't care. He was in heaven right now, and he wasn't going to let anything interrupt it. He tried going back into his state of sleep, but this time he swore that it moved. It was a womanly figure covered in black robes, crouched by the window. Upon rubbing his eyes, he couldn't believe what he saw. Of all things that it could have been, it was Tharja. It HAD to be Tharja. He let out a small yelp that made Chrom jump. "What going on?!" "Window. Look. Now." Chrom rubbed his eyes, and turned around to see what all the fuss was over.

As soon as he realized it was Tharja, he wasn't even surprised. This wasn't the first time she did something like this. Everytime he and Nurii were, erm, enjoying eachothers company in his tent, he would always be able to see the silhouette of Tharja somewhere near the tent. He gave a large sigh, and trudged towards the window. He first made sure it was securely locked, and then covered the window with a curtain. He could hear a disappointed whine as he walked over to the door to lock it, as well.

Once that was over, he crawled back into bed and got in the position he was last in. He kissed Nurii on the forehead and whispered with a voice of velvet, "Our groupie is finally gone. Now it's just me, and you." Nurii knew the meaning behind what he said, and he groaned as the lord smirked and covered them in a blanket, discarding many, many articles of clothing under it. He didn't have to worry about noise today, for the rain would drown them out.


	2. The Exciting Sleepover

**So this second chapter is a bit overdue... I'm so sorry X( I've been really busy with school, and haven't had much time to continue with this story. But school is finally over for the year, so I have plenty of time to proceed with this story! I am actually planning on making this into a full-blown series, with each chapter following a different pairing of characters and what occurs in their hotel room. Each chapter will be occurring on the very same day. And just as a little teaser for you all, the third chapter will feature Owain and Brady, my favorite couple in the Awakening series :3**

**Also, I would like to let you all know that soon I will also be working on a whole different series. This series will basically be following Chrom and Nurii as their friendship grows into something more. It will probably have some side pairings, such as OwainxBrady and maybe even some StahlxFrederick. But this story may take some time to come into existence, because I am still working on the outline for the plot and what initial pairings I want to focus on. But I promise to work on it ASAP, so expect that soon :3**

**Thank you so much for your reviews everyone! Please, if you find anything that I could possibly work on or fix, please let me know. So without further ado, enjoy :)**

* * *

Henry skipped along the hotel while reciting spells in a happy go lucky fashion. It was midnight, his favorite time of the day. He took a sharp turn towards his hotel room, and unlocked the door. He pushed it open, with a large creak, "Ricken! I'm baaaaack~."Ricken was relaxed on the bed, sitting in a criss-crossed style reading one of his favorite tomes. "Welcome back, Henry! What's in that bag your holding?" "Oh, your going to love what I got at the market! There was this little store that had a whole bunch of sweets, perfect for a sleepover like this!" Even though it technically was not a sleepover, the two spellcasters wanted to treat it like one.

Neither Henry or Ricken had ever had sleepovers as children, so when they heard that they were all resting at a hotel, the boys got really excited. "Do you mind showing me what all you bought?" Once Henry heard the boy's request, a smile peaked out from the sides of his mouth. He placed the large paper bag on the table next to their bed and pulled out a large array of candies. One of the boxes he pulled out was one full of chocolates. Another box contained four colorful lollipops in it, and next to it was a bag filled to the brim with jelly beans. The last thing that he had in his hands was rather peculiar, they were large marshmallows in the shape of wyverns, with gumdrops serving as eyeballs.

All of these sweets were really colorful and did not look cheap, it made Ricken feel bad that he couldn't contribute any money to their cause. "Sorry I couldn't help you pay for the candies, they definitely don't look like they were cheap..." Henry snickered with his signature 'Nyahaha!' and said, "Don't worry about something as trivial as that! We're going to have a ton of fun tonight, so I don't mind spending a little money! It's not everyday that you get to spend an entire night with one of your best pals."Ricken stopped frowning and began to gleam with his everyday smile. "Thanks, Henry. You're my best friend!" For a split second, Henry broke away from his un-changeable smile and had a shocked expression. His lavender eyes quivered with surprise and his face began to grow red. He noticed the error in his expression and quickly reverted. "Nyaha, you're too adorable, Ricken! Like a little puppy!" "Hey, don't call me little!" Ricken squirmed around on the bed, like a child throwing a tantrum. This just made Henry chuckle even more, almost uncontrollably.

Though just then during their shenanigans, a humongous thunderbolt teared through the sky with a fierce roar, crackling and flickering about. This stopped Henry's laughter and made him cringe, with a yelp of pain. He sat there for a moment or two, still shriveling in a painful manner, Ricken started to get worried for his friend. "H-Henry? Are you okay?!" Ricken patiently waited for a reply as Henry began to talk in a whisper-like level, "Y-yeah, I'm okay... Lets just say I don't have pleasant memories with electricity..."

"U-umm, I don't mean to pry, but why don't you like elecricity?" Henry's smile broke once again, and he wore a frown, one that was very off-key, even for Henry. The sorceror walked over to the wooden seat next to Ricken's bed to tell the story. "Once upon a time, my parents sent me away to a school for mages. It was like a prison, almost impossible to get out of, and filled with misfits like me. Everytime you did something wrong, one of the instructors would electrocute you with strong thunder magic. I can still feel the shocks that I recieved sometimes... But then it reminds me of all the blood I saw at that school~." Once again, Henry began to get excited over the thought of blood.

Ricken rolled his eyes at his friend's odd obsession, and brought some of the candies over to them. As soon as he sat back down, their window rolled open and some strange mass of black and hair entered through the window. It was hard to tell who, or what, it was but they could tell it was Tharja because of her hard-to-forget features. She stormed off towards their door grumbling, "Don't...Ask..." The sorceress then exited through the door and slammed it with great force. The moment was definitely odd, but the boys didn't question it since it is normal behavior for the woman.

The two teenagers started to dig into the sweets, telling silly stories and having a great time. Throughout the night, people constantly told them to keep their noise down, but the boys refused to silence themselves. They partied on until three in the morning, and the rain was not nearly as harsh as it was earlier. The boys were completely drained, neither could keep their eyes open. Their sugar rush was finally starting to wear off after those three fun hours.

The sun was rising at a molassus-like speed, barely visible due to the gloomy clouds covering it. The mages were both lying on the bed completely drained of energy. The only sign of life on that bed was their stomachs that were slowly rising and falling in a rhythmic style. Henry's mid-length hair was completely covered in knots, and Ricken's was defying all laws of gravity. Neither of them had the energy to talk so they just sat there.

Ricken released a slow, putrid yawn as he attempted to speak, "Are you still awake, Henry?" The dark mage nodded, showing that he was still awake. "I really did enjoy tonight, Henry. It was nice getting to enjoy myself for once, this war has really taken a toll on me..." Ricken said as he loosed another yawn. Henry turned next to Ricken and laced his arms over the boy's shoulders. He then looked him in the eyes and saw that Ricken's face was red. Henry smiled while saying, "You make the cutest expressions, Ricken. Never change, please?" Ricken giggled and placed a small kiss on Henry's cheek. "If it's a request from you, then I can't deny can I?"

Both of the mages began to laugh quietly as their night came to a close. They both eventually closed their eyes and let the sound of rain drown out their conciousness. Both boys learned quite a few things about themselves that night. They learned about their pasts, about their quirks, and about their love for eachother. This night was a great start to their new relationship, which would last for many, many years to come.


End file.
